nightmare in the copper house hold
by BashfullyBeautiful92
Summary: Autumn, chad and sonny's daughter, has a nightmare. continuation of Bonding with the coppers!


**Disclaimer ** no I don't own Sonny with a chance *whispering* OH I have to sarcastic o-k-a-y *seats up straight, cracks knuckles and clears throat* **HA** own SWAC, If I owned~SWAC~ Sonny and Chad would have already got it on, live in a nice wee country house with a picket fence and a rose bed with little Chad and Sonny's... so to answer your question no I don't own SWAC so please let me go back to watching my Drake and Josh reruns!

**A/N**: I little cute oneshot! Sort of a continuation of my last SWAC fic.

My eyes weakly and regrettably opened to the sound of soft shuffling in the room. My icy blue eyes meet a pair of familiar brown ones. No not the ones of my beautiful wife, but of the tear filled ones of my adorable daughter.

"Hey, Autumn, Honey what's wrong?" I asked in concern, sitting myself up on the edge of the bed, holding my sobbing daughter on my lap. I softly wiped her tear stricken face. She clutched her purple, cow, teddy bear tighter as she began to tell me what had got her so upset.

"I had a bad dream!" she sniffled softly, rubbing vigorously at her tear stained cheeks.

"Like a nightmare?" I inquired, she nodded her head softly, "Want to tell daddy what it was about?" I asked her gently, ducking my head to catch her wondering eyes; she looked at me timidly before glancing away from me shaking her head in embarrassment.

"Why not?" I asked, nudging her slightly.

"Because it's stupid." She mumbled

"No it isn't so tell me."

"You and momma didn't love each other any more!" she whispered loudly at me, I glanced behind me at my sleeping wife, my T-shirt that she sleeps in looked a bit tighter than usual, sliding up slightly to reveal her growing, swollen stomach, begging to differ what my daughter's subconscious had told her in her dream.

I started to chuckle involuntarily. She give me a stern, cute glare, crossing her arms across her chest causing her cow to moo.

"What's going on, Mitchie it's your turn to milk the cows." Shouted Sonny, sitting up straight before flopping down on her side again. Where did that come from? Sonny didn't even live on a farm back in _**Wisconsin**_

"Why is momma shouting out aunt Mitchie's name?" she whispered.

"I have no Idea Honey." I laughed as Sonny started to stir slightly.

"Hey," She smiled lazily at me before stretching out. "Autumn, Why are you not in bed? Were you crying, what's wrong?" she asked panic stricken at the sight of the tears still glistening on her cheeks, sitting up and reaching over for Autumn.

"Its okay, she just had a bad dream, but she's okay now, right Autumn?" I asked her rubbing her back slightly as she crawled towards Sonny's open arms. She stared to slightly stroke autumn's curly blonde locks, as I climbed back into the bed beside them, draping the blanket over all of us.

"Want to tell momma about it?" she whispered softly as Autumn curled herself between us in the bed. Autumn shook her head once again. "Why not you told Daddy about it." Sonny stated offensively, throwing her hand in my direction, I stuck my tongue out at her, flipping my awesomely blonde hair.

"Because, you'll just laugh, like Daddy," she mumbled back in response, giving me a pointed glare.

"Try me!" Sonny whispered, tapping her nose with her index finger.

Autumn sighed dramatically before explaining her dream to Sonny, who by the end of it was biting down on her bottom lip, trying to control her giggles and rubbing at her swollen stomach slightly.

"I don't think that's going to happen sweetie, ever" she reassured our daughter.

"That's what aunty Mitchie and Uncle Shane said, but they're not together anymore." I rolled my eyes, growling slightly at the thought of my best friend and his fiancé, my sister in law, on yet another break.

"Sweetie, that's aunt Mitchie and Uncle Shane not me and your Daddy," Sonny smiled down at Autumn.

"Yeah, but they met in the same inducteraty as you and Daddy did so I thought..." she trailed; I laughed at her cute grammar mistake.

"Its industry honey," I smiled softly at her "And aunt Caitlyn and Uncle Nate met in the same industry as me and your mum and their still together." I reasoned with my daughter.

Autumn pursed her lips in consideration, contemplating what me and Sonny had just told her. Another involuntary chuckle escaped my lips at the thought of my four year old _contemplating._

"And sweetie," Sonny said slyly "I have a feeling your aunt and uncle won't be apart for much longer." She smiled down at her.

"Really?" she asked eagerly her brown eyes no longer shinnying with tears, but with excitement. Sonny and I both nodded our heads "Promise?" she gasped, both of our smiles disappeared, even though we both knew that Shane and Mitchie would inevitably end up together, we couldn't exactly promise it to Autumn, if it didn't work out there would be hell to pay.

"No Autumn, your momma and I can't promise you that." I stated grimly, stroking her curls. "But baby, you know what I can promise you?" I asked her, she looked up at me expectantly.

"That me and your Daddy will never stop loving each other," Sonny Smiled, biting her bottom lip, kissing the tip of Autumn's nose.

"And we'll never, ever, stop loving you," I added kissing her forehead.

"Okay," she sighed softly, still looking upset about Mitchie and Shane. Me and Sonny glanced at each other worried, desperately looking to know what the other thought we should do to cheer up are grave looking four year old. I smile slowly crept upon Sonny's lips.

"Want to know a secret?" She whispered in our easily influenced and distracted child's ear, Autumn eyes once again lit up with excitement as she nodded her head eagerly and Sonny reached out and placed her hand on her stomach.

"You know the way your momma's put on a bit of weight," I started to explain until Sonny reached behind Autumn and hit me up the back of the head. "What!" I screeched rubbing my now sore head.

"See inside momma's tummy?" Sonny continued ignoring me "In here is you little baby sister or bother!" she looked at me and then at Sonny's stomach and back to me again. I nodded eagerly, grinning like a complete idiot.

"You ate my baby brother or sister! Don't worry I'll get you out of there little dude" she said to Sonny's stomach "Momma were your really that starved ever heard of turkey bacon huh?" Sonny opened her mouth to try and explain what she meant, only to be stopped by me.

"I know Autumn, that is exactly what I said, I mean Sonny how could you." I joked; Sonny narrowed her eyes at me.

"I'm a heavily pregnant, hormonal Woman Chad, don't start with me," she warned, I laughed slightly.

"I love you too Sonny." I added, knowing she couldn't stay mad at me, a small smile itched its way across Sonny's lips...works every time.

"I didn't mean I ate your brother, I meant he's still growing inside me," I nodded along with Sonny, before my head snapped up.

"You said he, you said brother, it's a boy!" I stuttered over my words, Sonny clamped her Hand over her mouth, eyes going wide.

"whoops" she muttered, I just stared at her with a blank expression "Sorry, Chad I know you wanted to wait until the birth to find out the sex, but you know I have no patients, I've known for the past 4 months and it just sort of slipped out!" she rambled before I leaned over Autumn to capture Sonny's lips in celebration and to shut up her rambling.

"It's a boy!" I cheered, scooping Autumn up into my arms, jumping out of bed a twirling her around, causing her to titter and giggle. As I stopped the spinning and stood still in the middle of my bedroom in new york, My adorable, sweet, daughter in my arms, and my heavily pregnant wife looking up at me with her brown eyes, showing that warm glow I love in them...I knew my life was perfect.

**REVIEW!**..._please?_


End file.
